The Girl Who Cried Wolf
by Expergiscimini
Summary: Lots of stories depict Danny becoming a wolf or a werewolf, but what if he already was a wolf? I suck a summaries...


**Story: The girl who cried wolf**

**Chapter One: Kind girls and Snarling boys**

**Heyyy! Look who's back from the dead and writing new fantastic stories at 12:11 A.M., This girl! **

**So. How have ya'll been? Great! I've been awesome, somewhat depress but pretty awesome! **

**Thought of this story around the time I finished watching ****Wolf's Rain****. Check It out, really g00d plot!**

**Oh! And I apparenlty have to do this or I will get my ass kicked. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Wolf's Rain (As much as I want to) So there. You won't kick me tonight! Muhahahaahhahaha**

**ENJOY, FAVORITE, AND COMMENT TO THE INSANE PEOPLE (me)**

**And to F**kers who like to steal stories: ©©©©©©© COPYRIGHTED!**

**Wow I must be tired if I am THIS hyper. **

**Oh well Enjoysie!**

Danny's POV

_Italics _= Thoughts

"_Italics" = _Wolves are talking

Normal Text = narative

"LETTERS" = Peoples are talking

As I stumbled onto the cobbled road, I look around.

Structures and buildings and **humans.**

I kept walking, well limping. My right front paw throbbed. I think I broke it when I faced that large man with the flaming hair.

I looked down at my paws. metallic grey rock met raven black which led into snow white

I looked around some more. Smaller humans were walking around, some even tried to pet me. Idiots. You don't pet a _wolf_. A little girl with blond hair came up to me. "Mommy! Look at the pretty doggie!"

_Wait a minute, did she just call me a __**doggie?**_

"Honey don't pet the dog" (_Smart Idea), _and with that an older human with longer yellow hair took the smaller one's hand and pulled her away.

I just kept limping along. Suddenly a rock came out of nowhere and hit me right in the head.

_Ow_

"Hey Mutt!" I looked over at a large human. He was very bulk. He had purplish blue eyes and sandy colored hair...just like Jazzie's fur.

I snarled at the large male in attempt to drive him away.

I really wasn't in the mood to take the pathetic life of this guy.

Even if he had just threw a stone me.

Suddenly a large box on wheels caught my attention.

It started speeding on the smooth black land when it spotted me.

I bolted. Just because I would take a floating human does not mean I'll take on a metal box which was growing faster and faster.

Pant. Pant. Pant. This wasn't going well. My paw was hurt and I was wasting precious energy.

Then it stopped.

And I stopped.

A large human in an orange suit jumped out of the box and started stalking towards me.

He had a circular loop attached to a metal stick in his hand and heavy black boots on his feet.

He seemed to have a bit of black hair which came down to grey near his pul...I mean neck, if thats the right word.

He also seem to be about 7 foot up and 3 foot across.

When he was about a yard from me, he launched his large body (I didn't even think it was possible) and slippery as snake, his metal loop rod thing went around my neck.

It tightened as I struggled and squirmed to get away.

"_Let me go Human!"_ I snarled.

He only pulled more, causing my now sitting position to become a standing one.

"You won't get away from me, Pooch! I have this rod that is made of metal! And dog against metal does not look good for you", he said in such a goofy voice, I wondered how he made it sound like a threat.

"_When in the last decade did these pitiful creatures get so strong?_" I whined.

Unfortunately, he made the mistake of underestimating me because I ran forward and bit his leg.

Red substance which I have now learned to be blood gushed from the open wound; while a metallic taste started to fill my mouth and nose.

I could hear his screaming and curses at me when I held on.

If I didn't have such a righteous soul I would have bit down harder, making more blood go down my throat, feeding my aching heart.

But thats' when I had to stop for he pulled a small square from his back pouch and pointed it me.

I was suddenly filled with a shocking pain.

I felt like a billion volts were coursing through my body.

And thats when I heard a thump.

Darkness started to cloud my vision as I heard "Fucking dog" and "Son of a bitch"

I snorted at the last one.

_Of course a human would call my mother a bitch. She is one._

I felt my body start to get dragged on the metal ground.

I then felt like I had bars underneath my body.,

Then I heard a loud crash. Like a door closing.

The last thing I saw where bars.

_Shit_

Then I knew no more.

-**Line-**

I woke up on cold concrete. Greys, whites and blacks filled my vision.

What was worse: barks, howls, whines and woofs filled my ears.

"_Fido! Wake up!"_

"_Little mongrel... face us or are you afraid to look at us pure ones?"_

"_Hello, your strayness? Would you like to come wipe my ass?"_

"_Hey Flea bag! Get up and face us!"_

I slowly got up, showing my aching muscles as I did, even if my body did, I was more pure than anyone of these bastards.

When I turned to look at the dogs, they all gasped and involuntary took steps back.

I knew what they were looking at.

My green eyes.

My **glowing** green eyes.

"_If I'm the stray then what are you mutts doing here?" _ I growled, putting as much malice in that sentence as wolf who missed his deer.

When the dogs broke my gaze, I started to look around at my surroundings.

One word.

Bleak.

It looked like a jail cell. And there was more than one. In each was a dish, a urinal for dogs, a blanket, some water and at least one dog, some has five.

"_Hey!"_ I snapped at the large dog in the cell next to mine, he had a black back that faded into brown with other slouches of black here and there and deep chocolate eyes whirled to look at my unnerving ones.

"_What is this place? And why are we here?" _ I asked, I put enough authority in my growl to enforce the answer, but not enough show him I meant harm.

Even if he thought I couldn't, these bars would not hold against my teeth.

He snorted in response, "_we're at the pound, and why we're here? Because we're unwanted mutts who have been found on the -"_

Before he could finish, a sharp chime filled the air. We all looked to where the sound came from.

A girl had come. She was wearing a black tank-top with purple sleeves striped with more black; Black jean shorts that went to her knees and black high tops with the Nike sign in purple. Her hair an inch below her shoulders, with a few purple streaks in it.

To me she was gorgeous. Too bad she was human. And no way was I turning human now, or ever infact.

The dogs had started to bark again. _Lord Fenrir! Do they ever shut up?_

That only caused the barking to grow louder even if the sentence was in my head.

_Why do I even bother complain anymore?_

Suddenly, the man who had captured me earlier got up and unlocked the door to where us canines resided.

She followed him in. She then started to walk up and down the isles.

She then stopped abruptly when her eyes landed on me.

I wonder what she is seeing.

A strangely colored dog or a magnificent wolf?

Doesn't matter anyway. She started to walk again as she went up and down the aisle of cages for the second, then third, then fourth time.

_The Wolf of Ashta pick a hound already!_

She then went to the man and pointed at me.

_Greeeeeaaaat...why the hell is she pointing at me?_

He looked at me with loathe, relief and… was that understanding?

The girl who stood about three heads shorter than the large man gave him green paper.

_Why green? Just why green paper? Why would some girl give this orange man green paper? It looks worthless!_

The man then started to come towards me.

"Your lucky this little woman decided to adopt you, Pooch or else I would have sent to straight to your death", he whispered enough for just me to hear; same goofy voice, same shiver of fear at his words. I growled in response to his threat.

Suddenly I was hit with a sharp pain in my side. **(The guy gave Danny a dart) **I saw the world spinning around me. I heard a girl shouting and a man grunting. Then I felt a thick leather bound slip over my head.

_What the hell?_

When I heard the click of a clip, thats when I started to fear my worst fear.

Then my paws started to move against my will. I felt myself being shoved into another cage The door clashing behind me.

_What the fuck is with you humans and caging animals?!_

Before I realize what's going on, I feel myself being lifted off the ground then dumped onto a carpet substance **(Remember, Danny's in a cage, and now he's in a car)**.

Then I hear a muffled 'Thank you', and an engine roaring to life.

Just below the startling noise I can hear barks of '_congrats!' _and '_Thats the fastest adoption in years!'_

Then the drug started to take effect and I was thrown into oblivion once more.

**-Line-**

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffy!**

**What happens to Danny? And who's this human girl dressed in black?**

**You guys can guess if you want but I'm not forcing you too.**

**Well...That escalated quickly.**

**This whole thing was 6 pages! WHAT?! I know! I can't believe it. I had to type and retype the beginning before I approved.**

**Ok sooo, the girls about 17...so she has her driver's license and you may ask who 'Fenrir' is**

**...well he's like a wolf in the Norse culture along with Thor and Loki … yeah...Google I need your help now.**

**And The Wolf of Ashta its a pack 6 man-eating indian men who thought humans were tasty and made them part of their diet.**

**Oh well its late and I have a thing tomorrow. Sooooooo as the little ghost boy watching a staticy T.V. in 'Prisoners of love' Says **

"**Get. Out. Of. My. ROOM!"**


End file.
